


Delicacies

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [77]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux isn't sure about these candies...





	

Kylo holds our the small box of treats, _contraband_ that he should definitely not have snuck onto the ship. Hux (after making sure there’s no allergens or poisons) has agreed to try them, if warily. 

They all look like they shouldn’t be food. Some of them are glassy, translucent and sticky to the touch. Some are covered in little piles of dust, or rolled through nuts. Some are crystallised and half-dunked in chocolate. 

They look like precious gems and minerals, more so than food. Hux doesn’t want to eat them because of the artistry involved. But Kylo is one of those impatient gift-givers who wants to see your face _right now_ , so he examines the little insert that explains them all and tries not to look like he’s baffled. He has no idea which he’ll like or not, and there’s only two of everything. 

“Do you want me to sugg–”  


“I’m perfectly capable, I’m just… working out an order,” Hux lies, and picks up something small and bumpy. It’s dark chocolate, with a soft core and ‘Correlian Fire Mint’. Whatever that is. He puts it into his mouth and savours the bitter taste first, then bites in and - what the _fuck_?  


His mouth really _is_ on fire. But it’s _cold_ fire. His nostrils flare around the sudden drugged feeling, his tongue sparkling from tip down to his throat. He wants to savour it, but he also isn’t sure if he’s going to die of Fire Mint, and if so he could at least have had sex one last time.

Kylo, damn him, is laughing his head off. Deep, belly-aching laughs and he’s rolling back and forth. 

Hux swallows. Wipes his lips. And then pushes the box at him.

“ _Your turn_ ,” he says, feeling vindictive and loving in one.  



End file.
